Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: My take on what would happen if Kid Flash and Jinx went to high school together, and what would happen when the Sadie Hawkins Dance would come around. Please read and review.


I don't own Teen Titans or the song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K.

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

"So who are you taking to the dance, Bailey?" a girl asked her friend as they did their make up in the school's bathroom.

"I'm thinking about asking, Jason Masters," replied Bailey. "Who are you taking, Madison?"

"I'm thinking about asking that cute quarter back from the football team," Madison replied.

"Ooh!" all the other girls replied as they started to giggle.

Wally West just so happened to be walking past the girls' bathroom when this conversation was taking place, and he smiled as he sighed while listening to his I-pod. He did his best imitation of a rock guitarist as he went to his locker and got out his book for English class. Wally was wearing his favorite sweater for it was the beginning of fall, and his khaki pants. He loved nothing more than to hear girls' talk in the bathroom, especially before the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Little did he notice that someone was watching him as he stood by his locker.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins?_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking_

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance, and my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

"Mr. West? Are you ready to give your speech?" asked Mrs. Woodrow as she woke Wally from his nap while giving him a smirk for catching him off guard.

"Oh. Yes, Mrs. Woodrow," Wally replied as he stood up to give his speech while some of the students had to stifle their giggles.

When Wally finished his speech, the class clapped as he accepted it with a bow. He then told them a funny joke to which the whole class laughed as the teacher clapped. After he gave the teacher his paper to be graded, he went back to his seat in the back to finish his nap while the rest of the students gave their speeches. Wally was oblivious to the girl in the far right corner who wouldn't take her eyes off him.

"Very good, Mr. West," said Mrs. Woodrow as she called up the next student. "Alright next we have, Anthony Thomas."

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping_

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping_

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing _

_I think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance, and my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

Once it was lunch time, Wally got a slice of cheese pizza, a salad, and a Dr. Pepper. He looked around for a good spot to sit, and maybe find a date for the dance. As he found an open chair at the cheerleaders' table, he whistled as he approached the table and smoothly sat down.

"Hello, ladies. Mind if I sit here?" asked Wally as some of the girls giggled while others scowled at him.

He was just about to take his second bite of pizza when he suddenly felt someone hovering over him and saw a shadow cast over him. Wally slowly turned around to see the angry quarterback slam a fist into his palm as Wally managed to keep his cool.

"Yo, punk, that's _my_ seat! Would you like a beating?" the quarterback asked threateningly.

"Actually, that's one thing I _won't_ be needing today," replied Wally as he ran as fast as he could out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

He ran as fast as he could, and since he was on the track team, he was really good at it. Wally had just turned the corner when he suddenly noticed a girl standing by her locker. She had pink hair that went past her shoulders, pink eyes with cat-like pupils, slightly pale skin, while wearing a black t-shirt with purple fishnet sleeves that had a glittery skull with cross bones on the front. The girl was also wearing a black mini skirt, purple and black stockings, and black platform boots. Wally stopped as he starred at her, realizing that she was the girl from his English class, and that he would sometime pass her in the halls.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Williams," said the girl as she extended one hand while holding her books in the other.

"Hi, I'm West. Wally West," the red headed boy replied as the girl giggled at his James Bond impression.

"You know, you're pretty smooth. And good with talking for that matter," said Jennifer with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Wally as he smiled at her with his stunning sky blue eyes.

"You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins. By the way, I like your sweater."

"Thanks and sure I'd…" Wally started to say before he suddenly noticed that the quarterback had found him.

"You're dead meat, punk!" the quarterback yelled at him as he headed straight towards him.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Wally said quickly as he started to run down the halls again.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating_

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating _

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_

_I said, "That's one thing I won't be needing."_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning_

_I took off down the next hall running_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

_(Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning?)_

_She said, "You're smooth and good with talking._

_You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins."_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance, and my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance, and my khaki pants_

_There's nothing better_

_The girls ask the guys_

_It's always a surprise_

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

"You gonna be okay?" Jennifer asked as she watched Wally and the quarterback run down the hall.

"Don't worry. I'm the fastest boy alive!" Wally shouted as he looked over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

**The End**

Well, there you have it, my first Jinx&Kid Flash fic. I tried writing the story Incomplete like I had promised, but it wasn't working out, and I tried writing another story, but I'm still in the process of figuring out as to how it will work. I think this one turned out pretty well, even though it didn't really go exactly as I had planned. But now it's up to you to decide, so please read and review.


End file.
